Beyblade Evolution: Return Of Darkness
by Sakura9801
Summary: Una oscuridad vuelve a nacer trayendo consigo nuevos problemas para ambos jóvenes bladers de diferentes eras. Ginga y Takao son transportados a un lugar desconocido, "Kaiser" tiene como objetivo destruir ambos mundos del Beyblade. Ahora Ginga y Takao uniran fuerzas para detener al Kaiser. ¡Una nueva aventura empieza! Shonen-Ai; [KaiTaka] [KyoGin] [ReMa] Hetero:[TsuHika]


**¡Privet mis queridos lectores! ¿Cómo se encuentran? Espero que se encuentren bien pues yo estoy demasiado contenta por comenzar esta nueva historia. Un Crossover de dos de mis animes favoritos Bakuten Shoot Beyblade y Metal Fight Beyblade. Ahora sin más merodeos… ¡Chicos ya saben sus líneas! **

**ALLEN: ADVERTENCIAS: Esto es Shonen-Ai (Relaciones sentimentales ChicoxChico) Si no te gusta ¡NO LEAS! Si éste género es de tu agrado ¡Adelante! **

**KILLUA: ACLARACIONES: —Diálogos—; **_**«Pensamientos»**_**; "…"Resaltar frases o ironías; /Recuerdos/ y si ven lo/s (1) serán aclarados al final. **

**KANDA: Metal Fight, Bakuten Shoot y sus personajes no nos pertenecen **

**LAVI: Pónganse muy cómodos y traigan la botana, pues este episodio es muy largo. **

**KRORY Y JUDAI: ¡Disfruten su lectura!**

* * *

**Beyblade Evolution; Return Of Darkness**

* * *

**Capitulo 1: ¡Una nueva amenaza, aparece un nuevo bey! **

El sol abraza con sus cálidos rayos la ciudad de MetalCity, se respira el aire fresco, los pajarillos cantar, la risa de los niños al jugar, un hermoso día, la ciudad se ve como antes, quien lo diría…hace un año fue nuestra pelea contra Némesis, la ciudad había quedado en ruinas pero con el trabajo de todos la ciudad volvió a como era antes. Grande, hermosa, llena de vida.

Una suave brisa mese mis cabellos, cierro mis ojos al sentir ese agradable aire, me siento feliz, miro a mi alrededor ¡Me encanta este parque! Tranquilo, el césped lleno de rocío, las flores, los rayos del sol. Me encanta esta tranquilidad. Es increíble como la ciudad pudo volver a ser la de antes después de los que paso con Némesis, sin ayuda de mis amigos no habría podido derrotarlo. Aunque… también se puede sentir melancolía…también hace un año Ryuga se fue… fue un golpe duro para varios de nosotros, en especial para Kenta y para mí… pero ¿Saben algo? No hay porque estar tristes, se que Ryuga esta con nosotros, donde quiera que este.

Las nubes se mueven, se puede ver un hermoso cielo azul, alzo mi cabeza para poder observar el cielo, el sol brilla con más intensidad, coloco mi mano sobre mis ojos para evitar que los rayos me den directo en la cara, una sonrisa aparece en mi rostro, me encantan los días así, tranquilos, brillantes, llenos de alegría. Apoyo mis manos sobre el césped y me inclino un poco hacía atrás, cierro mis ojos empezando a recordar muchas cosas…

Hace tres años llegué a esta ciudad, el tiempo pasa volando ¿No lo creen? Tres años de aventuras, bey batallas increíbles, bladers fuertes. Cuando llegue a la ciudad conocí a mi primer amigo, Kenta. Al llegar lo ayude de los "Face Hunters" ya saben, ese grupo malvado que se aprovechaba de los demás quitándoles sus puntos bey. Desde ese día nos hicimos amigos, cuando Ryuga desapareció Kenta estaba muy triste, pero el no ha dejado de practicar con su nuevo bey Flash Sagitario, esta cumpliendo la promesa que le hizo a Ryuga, volverse más fuerte, estoy orgulloso de el.

La segunda persona que conocí fue a Madoka, cuando la conocí me regaño por el estado en que se encontraba Pegasus, aunque parezca que siempre me regaña no es así, ella siempre esta para escucharme ¡Es una gran mecánica de beys! Siempre la consideré como una hermana menor para mí. Se preocupa mucho por mi y se lo agradezco de todo corazón.

Benkei; recuerdo que siempre se hacía el rudo y el malo, pero en realidad es alguien muy sentimental ¿Quién lo diría? Un chico que se ve rudo a primera vista resulta ser alguien muy noble por dentro. Benkei siempre a estado con nosotros todo este tiempo.

Hikaru llego a la ciudad para retarme, en nuestra beybatalla pude ver a una chica linda y de un gran corazón, valiente, fuerte. Ella trabaja junto con mi padre en la WBBA es alguien muy centrada en su trabajo y es muy astuta. Al igual que Madoka siempre esta ahí para apoyarme y escucharme.

Tsubasa; cuando lo conocí el ayudaba a Dark Nébula en sus planes, pero la verdad es que desde un principio el quería detenerlos, Tsubasa es alguien fuerte y muy valiente. Lo considero como un hermano mayor para mi, es maduro y me va enseñando cosas nuevas. El trabaja como agente en la WBBA, ayuda a mi padre aunque…también se unió a la WBBA para estar más cerca de Hikaru, el cree que no me doy cuenta.

Luego esta el pequeño Yu, la primera vez que lo conocí fue en la batalla de supervivencia, al beybatallar en BattleBladers se hizo nuestro amigo, a lo largo de este tiempo Yu es quien esta siempre conmigo, en el torneo mundial nos hicimos más unidos, el me considera a mi y a Tsubasa sus hermanos mayores así como nosotros lo consideramos nuestro hermano menor.

Masamune; al principio… ¡No lo soportaba! Valla que era persistente al principio para retarme, siempre competíamos en todo, al hacer equipo con el si que teníamos muchos problemas. Pero con el paso del tiempo fuimos resolviendo nuestras diferencias, a pesar de que puede ser algo gritón es un gran rival además también es un gran amigo.

Y al final conocí a mi eterno y mi rival no. uno, Tategami Kyouya, al principio Kyouya era líder de los "Face Hunters". Me hizo feliz verlo ayudarnos contra Dark Nébula, en el torneo mundial tuvimos una gran bey batalla, fue increíble pero empatamos, nuestro segundo encuentro fue más intenso toda vía, la isla a la que me citó fue un lugar genial para combatir, ahí fue donde Pegasus evolucionó a Big Bang, de nueva cuenta empatamos.

Puede que a veces se le suba el ego pero nunca nos ha abandonado en una batalla aunque demuestre lo contrario.

Cada uno de ellos conforman la pequeña familia que hemos formado.

— ¡Gingi! — esa pequeña voz la reconozco al instante — ¡Vámonos ya! — me grita poniendo ambas manos alrededor de su boca— ¡Llegaremos tarde!

Sonrió al ver a mi pequeño amigo —Si, si, ya voy Yu — me levanto para caminar hacía el. —Vamos.

— ¡Si! — me sonríe y se cuelga de mi brazo —Nee Gingi, después de la fiesta ¿Podemos beybatallar? — sus ojos brillan

— ¡Por supuesto! — le respondo con alegría — ¡Pegasus y yo no nos contendremos!

— ¡Libra y yo no perderemos! — tras decir eso ambos comenzamos a reír.

Es un hecho, lo que más amo es estar con todos mis amigos, ellos son mi familia, no importa lo que pase yo los protegeré, mientras ellos estén a mi lado no hay nada de que temer.

**BeyCity; Sábado 2:30 PM **

— ¡Llego tarde! — abro de golpe la puerta del dojo y sin más emprendo mi carrera hacía mi destino.

— ¡Ve con cuidado muchacho! — escucho la voz de mi abuelo gritarme

— ¡Si! ¡Nos vemos abuelo! — giro mi rostro sobre mi hombro para sonreírle y alzar mi mano. Aumento la velocidad de mis piernas para poder llegar a tiempo.

¡Todo es culpa del despertador que no sonó! Me quede dormido… de nuevo… Ah… ya me dolió la cabeza con tan solo pensar en los regaños de Hiromi… "No llegas a tiempo, te dije que fueras puntal" Bla…bla…bla… a veces puede llegar a ser una gran mandona.

En mi carrera comienzo a checarme para ver si no eh olvidado nada, veamos… ¿Mi gorra? Si, esta donde siempre, mi lanzador... ¡Si! Esta guardado en mi pantalón, mi fiel compañero… llevo mi mano hacía la manga de mi brazo izquierdo y ahí en mi bolsa esta Dragoon. ¡Listo! No he olvidado nada, ahora solo de lo que debo preocuparme es llegar a tiempo.

A medida que voy corriendo una agradable brisa me acompaña, se siente tan bien, hoy el soy esta brillando como nunca. ¡Me encantan los días así! Tan brillantes y llenos de vida. Quien diría que hace un año fue mi beybatalla contra Brooklyn. El tiempo vuela muy rápido, nunca olvidare esa beybatalla, fue una dura pelea pero al final termine ganando.

Hablando de eso… ¿Cómo está Brooklyn? Bueno, por las cartas que me ha enviado Garland el esta bien, ya no se siente solo, hace mucho ejercicio y tienen una buena relación, su corazón ya no muestra oscuridad, todos los días practica beyblade y me ha dicho que se ha vuelto más fuerte, ¡No puedo esperar a pelear otra vez con el! Tan solo imaginarme nuestra beybatalla me emociono demasiado. Si mis amigos no hubieran estado ahí…no se que hubiera pasado.

Kyojyu, Daiichi, Max, Rei y Kai… ellos se han vuelto parte importante de mi vida, los conozco desde hace tres años, gracias a ellos poco a poco he madurado.

Kyojyu; a el lo conocí antes, es un gran compañero, se esfuerza mucho por reparar nuestros beys, el creo el Metal Hard Sistem, gracias a eso tuvimos la fuerza para enfrentarnos a BEGA, Kyo es un genio.

Cuando Daiichi llego a la ciudad me reto a una beybatalla, gané, pero desde ese momento ah estado molestando con la revancha. ¡Valla que es molesto! Hubo una vez en que tuve que amarrarlo y amordazarlo… ¿Qué? ¡No se callaba! Al final, el y yo hicimos pareja para el torneo de beyblade, aunque tengamos nuestras diferencias lo veo como sI fuera mi hermano menor ¡Pero no le digan! Es un secreto.

Max es alguien muy alegre y dulce, aunque las cosas estén mal siempre tiene una sonrisa en el rostro, es el mas entusiasta de todos, siempre hemos estado juntos. Sabe muchas cosas de mi, al igual que yo se muchas cosas de el, Max se ha vuelto un hermano para mi, nos entendemos y compartimos muchas cosas, claro yo no comparto su extraña manera de comer, ya saben, ponerle a toda la comida mayonesa.

Recuerdo que cuando conocí a Rei no me dio una buena impresión, en el torneo cuando iba a enfrentarme se burló, lo primero que pensé fue "¡Maldito arrogante!" Pero resulta que Rei es todo lo contrario, es alguien muy paciente, humilde, serio y muy maduro. Si Rei no me hubiera abierto los ojos en aquel momento en que Kai se fue con BEGA **(1)** yo no hubiera sabido como continuar. Lo aprecio mucho.

Y por ultimo esta un gran chico, Hiwatari Kai, cuando lo conocí realmente no lo soportaba, el fue nuestro capitán de equipo en el primer torneo mundial, somos muy diferentes, Kai es algo…esta bien si, es anti-social, a el no le gusta llamar la atención, realmente no se mucho de su vida, el no es muy abierto a contarnos ese tipo de cosas es muy callado, siempre creí que no nos tenía confianza, pero con el tiempo eh logrado construir una confianza con el, cada vez que beybatallamos me siento tan feliz, esa energía al pelear, esa emoción, damos lo mejor de nosotros, se que no ha hecho las mejores cosas, a pesar de que nos halla traicionado tres veces…nunca deje de creer en el, aunque el sea alguien frío, callado, reservado tiene un gran espíritu de bey luchador. En verdad…es muy importante para mi.

Sonrío al ver mi destino cerca, al aparecer todos ya se encuentran ahí.

— ¡Chicos! — alzo mi mano para que me puedan ver.

— ¡Llegas tarde Takao! — dice la ruidosa voz de Hiromi, no se los dije, ahí va con sus típicos regaños. — ¡Te dije que llegaras puntual! — llevo sus manos a su cintura

—Si, si,, culpa a mi despertador — respondí

—Se te olvido ponerlo verdad — Rei no me ayuda mucho con sus palabras

—No…bueno…tal vez… — giro mi cabeza para ocultar mi vergüenza

—Típico de Takao — dice feliz mi rubio amigo

— Hay cosas que nunca cambiarán — Daiichi dijo llevándose las manos detrás de su cabeza

— ¡Bueno si se me olvido! ¡Contentos! — me cruce de brazos, en ese instante todos comenzaron a reír, mi "enojo" no duro mucho pues al verlos sonreí

—Es mejor que nos vallamos, el señor Daitokuji ya nos debe estar esperando — Hiromi dice empezando a caminar.

Los demás comienzan a caminar para ir hacía la BBA, en cuanto voy a dar un paso me detengo, giro mi cabeza para ver a alguien.

— ¿Qué pasa Kai? Vamos — le sonreí

Se encontraba acostado en el césped, me mira y sonríe de lado, se levanta y así nos vamos.

Ellos son mi familia, es muy pequeña lo se, pero ellos me dan las fuerzas para pelear, si están a mi lado ¡Dragoon y yo no perderemos!

**África, selva 3:00 PM**

Un joven caminaba por los peligrosos caminos de la selva, cruzando los árboles, pasando las grandes plantas, se escuchaban los sonidos de la naturaleza, tucanes volando, antílopes corriendo, con una gran agilidad tomo una liana y se lanzo para poder cruzar un pantano lleno de hipopótamos, con elegancia cayo de pie del otro lado, poco a poco se fue adentrando en lo más profundo y oscuro de la selva, los rayos del sol comenzaron a desaparecer, un manto blanco espeso comenzó a aparecer pero al joven poco le importó. Un leopardo salvaje se acercaba lentamente para cazar a su presa, el joven tan solo volteo a verlo, así el leopardo salio huyendo de ahí. Como si nada continuó su camino, sonrió al ver su objetivo, una cueva.

Se adentro en aquella obscura zona, se escuchaban el eco sus pasos lentos y tranquilos, las gotas que caían al suelo debido a la humedad, algunos bichos caminaban por ahí o se arrastraban. Algunas serpientes se alejaban de aquel joven que caminaba con tanta calma, tan solo siseaban y le mostraban sus colmillos pero no se movían de su lugar. ¿Qué es lo que buscaba aquel joven?

Mientras más se adentraba en la cueva un resplandor de color púrpura se hacía más y más potente, curveó sus labios mostrando una sonrisa. Había llegado a su destino.

—Ya estoy de vuelta —hablo el joven encapuchado, su voz se escuchaba serena y tranquila.

—Bienvenido, veo que has cumplido tu misión sin problemas— de aquella niebla púrpura salio una voz profunda que al escucharla impartía miedo

—No fue la gran cosa — se encogió de hombros. —Son solo un montón de aficionados.

—Has hecho un buen trabajo—el joven llevó su mano hacía su bolsillo para sacar un objeto de color negro, lo levantó y apunto hacía la niebla púrpura, un resplandor negro salió del objeto que el joven tenía, aquella niebla absorbió la energía que emanaba aquel objeto —Mucho mejor — la niebla comenzó a tomar forma, no era sólida tan solo tormo forma de un hombre alto, el cual se distinguían sus ojos color escarlata. —Gracias a ti poco a poco me voy recuperando.

—Hare lo que sea para que se recupere — hizo una reverencia en señal de respeto.

—Muy pronto…— sonrió de forma torcida —Muy pronto tomaremos venganza…

—Si, muy pronto — sonrió —Desaparecerán — se bajo la capucha para dejar ver a un joven de unos dieciséis años, alto para su edad, su cabello corto de color azul celeste y aquellos ojos color ámbar, se podía notar como esos ojos radiaban de ira. —Esta noche la función dará comienzo, tengo todo listo. — rió entre dientes—Vamos a darles una pequeña bienvenida— observo el objeto que tenía en su mano —Vamos a empezar Neltharion. **(2)**

**WBBA 3:45 PM **

Se veía a una linda chica, no muy alta, de unos hermosos ojos azules como el mar y su cabello corto de color chocolate, caminaba feliz por los pasillos de la WBBA, en sus manos llevaba unas bolsas, estaban llenas de botanas y refrescos de diferentes sabores, por la expresión de su cara estaba muy emocionada, al ver a quien estaba buscando su sonrisa se hizo más grande.

— ¡Hikaru! — llamó a su amiga

—Madoka — volteo la nombrada de ojos color celeste —Bienvenida — le sonrió

—Aquí esta lo que hace falta— abrió una de las bolsas para mostrarle el contenido.

—Bien, vamos con el director para que nos ayude a colocar los detalles que faltan — cogió una de las bolsas que Madoka llevaba para ayudarla. La chica de piel acanelada toco suavemente la puerta de la oficina del director.

—Adelante — escucho del otro lado, giró la perilla de la puerta abriéndola, al entrar observaron la gran pantalla, un joven de unos hermosos ojos color azul hablaba tranquilamente con el padre de Ginga —Muchas gracias por llamar Chris-kun, es una pena que no puedas acompañarnos en la celebración.

—Lo lamento señor Ryuusei, me hubiera gustado estar ahí y poder hablar nuevamente con Ginga — el joven rubio rasco su nuca.

—No te preocupes, yo le diré a Ginga que lo llamaste para saber como estaba — sonrió

—Gracias señor Ryuusei — el joven oji-azul se sonrojo un poco —Dígale que espero volver a beybatallar con el, nos vemos — así la llamada finalizo.

—Es una pena que Chris no haya podido venir — hablo la mecánica de beys poniendo las bolsas sobre el escritorio.

—Ya habrá otra ocasión, el esta feliz pues junto con Aguma esta recorriendo el mundo — hablo el mayor.

—Me alegra que todos se hayan vuelto buenos amigos, Titi sigue con Dunamis y Yuki se fue a Estados Unidos con su abuelo. — hablo Madoka recordando todo lo que había pasado.

—Pasa muy rápido el tiempo — hablo la peli-celeste —Gracias a los chicos el mundo esta a salvo.

—Todos han hecho un excelente trabajo, bien vamos a bajar para poder poner las cosas que faltan — los tres bajaron para poder colocar lo que faltaba para la celebración.

Abajo en la entrada de la WBBA se podía ver entrar a un chico pelirrojo junto con un pequeño niño rubio, platicaban muy animados, al entrar pudieron ver la decoración, lleno de serpentinas, globos de colores colgados por doquier y unas cuantas mesas circulares cubiertas por un blanco mantel.

—Las chicas se lucieron — dijo el mayor recorriendo el lugar con su mirada —Se ve genial

—Si, se ve muy colorido — sonrió el pequeño — ¿Dónde estarán los demás? — llevo sus manos hacía su cintura

— ¡Con cuidado Benkei! — escucharon una voz conocida, ambos chicos giraron para poder observar a un chico grande robusto de cabello morado, quien traía cargando unas cuantas cajas de pizza. Acompañado de un pequeño niño peli-verde quien lo ayudaba siendo su guía

— ¡Kenchi, Benben! — hablo emocionado el oji-esmeralda, junto con Ginga se acercaron a sus amigos, Ginga ayudo a Benkei con unas cuantas cajas para luego ponerlas sobre la mesa. — ¿Eh? ¿Dónde esta Tatekyo? — miro a todos los lugares para buscar al mayor.

—Cuantas veces te eh dicho que no me llames así — hablo enfadado un joven de cabellera verde y unos hermosos ojos zafiro —Me llamo Kyouya — se cruzó de brazos a la altura de su pecho.

— ¡Tatekyo! — como siempre el pequeño Yu hizo caso omiso a las "amenazas" de Kyouya.

—Me alegro de que hayas venido Kyouya — Ginga le sonrió, el nombrado chasqueo su lengua y grito la cabeza.

—Escucha Ginga — miro desafiante aquellas orbes color oro — Tan solo vine para retarte — apunto con su dedo índice al joven pelirrojo — ¡El rey de las bestias te derrotara!

Ginga tan solo le sonrió, era típico de Kyouya siempre retarlo y hablarle así.

— ¡Yo soy el único que vencerá a Ginga! — escucharon una ruidosa voz muy pero muy conocida, una sombra que entro muy veloz poniéndose en medio de los dos rivales — ¡Yo el blader no. Uno! — termino haciendo su pose "triunfal"

—Masamune nunca cambia — dijo riéndose el pequeño dueño de libra

—Y pensar que esta cerca de cumplir los dieciséis— hablo un joven de cabello bicolor, naranja de enfrente y café por la parte de atrás —No puedo creer que lo haya soportado todo el vuelo — se quejo

— ¡Nile! — dijo sorprendido el peliverde menor

—Hola chicos, ha pasado tiempo — sonrió

—Como siempre tu paciencia es grande Nile — hablo el oji-azul acercándose al chico egipcio para así saludarlo chocando sus puños. —Me alegra verte.

—Que alegría verlos — hablo feliz el joven pelirrojo — ¿Cómo es que…?

—El señor Ryuusei me envió para ir por ellos — contesto a la pregunta un joven de cabello color plata —Tanto como Nile y yo aguantamos a Masamune todo el viaje, si lo soporté en el torneo mundial, un vuelo no era la gran cosa — sonrió de lado

—Ja, ja —rió sarcástico el dueño de Unicornio —Que gracioso Tsubasa — llevo su mano derecha hacia su cintura —Para tu información ¡Soy todo un encanto! — dijo con aire de grandeza. — ¡Además yo soy quien retará a Ginga a una bey batalla! — usó su dedo pulgar señalándose el mismo.

—Es una pena— hablo el oji-esmeralda — Yo le pedí primero una bey batalla a Gingi, ¿No es así? — miro sonriente a Ginga.

—Lo siento chicos, pero Yu ya me lo había pedido primero — llevo sus manos detrás de su espalda. Después de una queja (muy larga) de Masamune y un "Tsk" por parte de Kyouya, el señor Ryuusei hacía acto de presencia junto con las chicas.

—Es un placer tenerlos aquí chicos — hablo el adulto —Como ya saben estamos celebrando la victoria contra Némesis, han hecho un gran trabajo — sonrió —Disfruten la celebración — todos (menos Kyouya) dijeron un gran "Si" emocionados, sin hacer esperar pusieron un poco de música para alegrar más el ambiente.

Los chicos estaban alegres, Benkei comía como si no hubiera un mañana, Kenta y Yu jugaban felices, corrían por aquí y por acá, era el turno de Kenta de atrapar a Yu, reían juntos ignorando "¡No corran por acá!" por parte de Masamune quien correteaba a los dos pequeños, Nile platicaba con Kyouya acerca de la ausencia de Demure, le explicaba que su amigo moreno estaba en su ciudad natal enseñándoles a los niños el beyblade, mientras que Ginga y Madoka charlaban con Ryuusei acerca de la video llamada de Chris. Mientras un joven de mirada ámbar observaba fijamente su bebida y de vez en cuando dirigía su mirada a cierta chica de cabellera celeste quien se encontraba recargada en una de las paredes de la WBBA jugando con el vaso de plástico entre sus manos.

— ¿Qué tanto miras a Hikaru, Tsubasa? — esa pequeña voz lo sobresalto un poco.

—Yu, ¿No estabas con Kenta y Masamune? — trató de desviar el tema

—Vamos Tsubasa, este bien que aún sea pequeño pero no soy un tonto — miro directo a los ojos del mayor —Ve con ella — le sonrió

— ¿De que hablas Yu? — se hizo el desentendido

—No te hagas Tsubasa, se que has estado pensando en ir con ella — sonrió de forma pícara —Vamos Tsubasa, a mi no me engañas — le dio pequeños codazos a la rodilla del mayor —Se nota que Hikaru a estado deseando que te acerques.

—No se de que… — antes de que pudiera alegar el pequeño Yu lo estaba empujando hacía la chica — ¡Yu! — estaba por reclamar cuando el oji-esmeralda le dio un pequeño empujón para llegar cerca de Hikaru, la chica lo volteó a ver con una sonrisa, acción que provoco que el calor subiera hacía las mejillas de Tsubasa provocándole un leve sonrojo

—Hola Tsubasa— saludo tímidamente la peli-celeste

—Hola Hikaru — estaba un poco nervioso el dueño de Aquila —Este… ¿Quieres…un poco mas de refresco…? — no podía pensar en algo más interesante, pues cada vez que estaba cerca de la chica se ponía algo nervioso pero lo disimulaba.

—Si, gracias, dime… ¿Cómo te fue en tu ultima misión? — hablo la chica para poder seguir la conversación, así ambos se iban caminando hacía las mesas para tomar la bebida.

—Así se hace Tsubasa — hablo orgulloso Yu — ¡Quiero a Hikaru de cuñada! — sus labios se curvearon dejando ver una gran sonrisa. —Ahora… ¡Gingi! — gritó emocionado, el nombrado volteo a ver a su pequeño hermano quien le mostró a libra para darle entender que llevarían acabo su bey batalla, el joven oji-miel sonrió ante el reto. — ¡Luchemos!

**BBA 4:00 PM **

Los chicos se encontraban llegando a la BBA, Hiromi charlaba animadamente con Rei, cosas triviales y de vez en cuando ambos reían, Kyo, Max y Takao hablaban acerca de las nuevas piezas de beyblade, el pequeño castaño le explicaba a Max como incrementar la defensa de Draciel y su dueño lo escuchaba atentamente, bueno casi pues ocasionalmente tenía que decir "¡No interrumpas!" a Takao debido a que el chico no dejaba de decir (interrumpir) que también mejorara a su compañero Dragoon, el chico de cabello en dos tonos se encontraba hasta al final, sus manos estaban dentro de sus bolsillos y sus ojos permanecían cerrados, una fuerte brisa soplo, los demás no le dieron importancia y continuaron su camino, Kai se freno y miro hacía el cielo el cual parecía oscurecer poco a poco.

_«Que raro» _Entre cerro sus ojos mirando fijamente al cielo.

— ¿Qué pasa Kai? — escucho la voz de Takao quien le llamaba, giro su vista hacía el chico quien lo miraba confundido

—Nada…— dijo finalmente para pasarlo de largo y entrar, el chico de mirada rojiza tan solo se encogió de hombros y siguió a su rival.

Al entrar a la BBA un gran letrero capto su atención, estaba colgado del techo el cual decía "Felicidades el tres veces campeón de beyblade Kinomiya Takao"

— ¡Por que tienen que poner a Takao siempre! — se quejo el pequeño pelirrojo —Takao esto, Takao aquello… ¡Siempre Takao! — reprocho cruzándose de brazos a la altura de su pecho. — ¡¿Dónde quedo el gran Daiichi!?

—Vamos Daiichi, Takao fue quien derroto a Brooklyn — hablo el rubio —Si no fuera por el Brooklyn hubiera destruido la ciudad.

—Es verdad — apoyo el joven peli-negro —Si no fuera por Takao, el beyblade ahora estuviera en manos de Valkov.

—Vamos no es para tanto — dijo el joven de ojos rojizos, sus amigos lo miraron algo confundidos, pues ellos se esperaban que dijera "Soy el mejor" o "Debía de suponerse del gran campeón de beyblade" —Es verdad que derrote a Brooklyn pero… — sus labios se curvearon dejando ver una sincera sonrisa —Si ustedes no hubieran estado ahí apoyándome…yo no hubiera tenido las fuerzas para vencerlo

—Takao…— dijo sorprendida su amiga castaña.

—Ustedes…a lo largo de estos tres años, han estado ahí para mi, creyendo en mi… a todos les digo gracias — sus rubíes brillaron con intensidad.

—Aww…alguien ya se puso de sentimental — dijo en un tono burlón el dueño de Gaia Dragon mientras le daba pequeños codazos en la pierna —No sabía que tenías ese lado Takao— sonrió de lado.

Takao se sonrojo levemente —Que gracioso Daiichi y me lo dice el que lloro tres veces viendo la película "El Titanic" — llevo sus manos hacía su cintura.

— ¡Oye! — el menor se sonrojo — ¡Quien fue el que lloro con la película del "Rey León"!

— ¡Cállate! — ahora ambos chicos se miraban de cerca tocando sus narices, a todos los presentes les apareció una gota detrás de sus cabezas, Takao podría haber madurado un poco pero si hablamos a sus peleas con Daiichi…era otra cosa.

—Veo que los dos siguen comportándose como niños.

Ambos chicos dejaron de pelear, esa voz la conocían perfectamente, todos voltearon donde provenía esa voz.

—Yuriry…— habló el joven bicolor viendo de nuevo a su…em… ¿Amigo?

— ¡Tu! — Daiichi se puso enfrente del recién llegado — ¿¡Que haces aquí?! ¡Acaso quieres una bey batalla! — dijo apuntándole con su dedo índice

—Cálmate mono de la montaña, tan solo estoy aquí de visita — dijo el joven ruso cruzándose de brazos a la altura de su pecho mirándolo de forma fría.

—Es bueno saber que todos están aquí — hizo acto de presencia el señor Daitokuji —Como saben hoy celebramos el haber ganado contra BEGA, por eso chicos disfruten esta fiesta, convivan felices — tras esas palabras un poco de música comenzó a sonar para poner el ambiente, todos (menos dos rusos) se emocionaron y comenzaron a disfrutar la fiesta.

Kyo y Max continuaban su charla sobre el bey del joven de mirada azul, Daiichi se encontraba esquivando los golpes de Hiromi, (Me refiero a que Daiichi la llamo "anciana" unas tres veces) Los dos jóvenes de nacionalidad rusa hablaban sobre como iban las cosas en la Abadía, ya no era un lugar escalofriante donde si perdías te encerraban en un calabozo o atentaban contra tu vida, ahora los niños de Rusia podían entrenar sin correr riesgo físico o psicológico, Boris se encargaba de los entrenamientos, Sergei e Ian llevaban el control de las estadísticas de cada joven, Boris siempre se queda a cargo cuando Yuriy se ausenta.

Mientras nuestro querido Takao se encontraba feliz de la vida en la mesa de comida, pues el señor Daitokuji se había encargado de poner un platón especial de dulces para el, sus ojos brillaban como nunca al llevarse a la boca un bocado de un delicioso pastel de fresa. Al estar muy concentrado en sus delicias Takao no notaba que un joven de ojos dorados lo observaba detenidamente, cada movimiento, cada expresión que hacía, Rei lo observaba con ternura, respiro hondo y camino tranquilo hacía el joven de mirada rojiza.

—Hola Takao— hablo tranquilo

—Hola Rei, ¿Qué pasa? — hablo mientras la punta del tenedor continuaba en su boca.

Rei rió bajo —Tienes pastel aquí—coloco su dedo sobre sus propios labios para indicarle a Takao donde tenía pastel—Pareces un niño pequeño

—Jejeje— rió apenado — No puedo evitarlo, ¡Este pastel sabe delicioso! Debes probarlo Rei — tomo el tenedor que estaba usando para llevarlo hacía una de las esquinas del pastel para arrancarle un pedazo, antes de que Rei dijera algo, Takao metió el tenedor en su boca — ¡Verdad que sabe rico! — le sonrió cerrando sus ojos.

Rei quedo prendado a esa bella sonrisa, Takao sonriéndole y con un poco de pastel cerca de su labio, esa imagen era perfecta para Rei, pronto cayó en cuenta de algo, el tenedor que tenía en la boca anteriormente estaba en la boca de Takao…poco a poco el calor le subió al rostro.

_«Un… ¡¿Un beso…indirecto?!» _Ahora sus mejillas estaban muy encendidas, pero (para fortuna de Rei) Takao estaba más concentrado en sus dulces, cuando saco el tenedor de la boca contraria sonrió y tomo más pastel para poder comerlo.

—Te dije que estaba delicioso — continuo su tarea de comer todos los pasteles que le faltaban.

Rei no salía de su asombro y vergüenza, llevo su mano hacía sus labios para tocarlos, miró de reojo al chico de cabellera azulada quien seguía disfrutando los postres.

—T-Takao…— su voz comenzaba a temblar —Quiero…de-decirte algo…— trato de controlar sus nervios.

— ¿Qué pasa Rei? — volteo a ver a su amigo de origen chino — ¿Estas bien? Te vez algo raro — dejo su plato para ver más de cerca el rostro contrario.

—Yo…— su nerviosismo aumento al tener muy cerca el rostro de Takao —Verás…hace tiempo…— trato de respirar hondo, era ahora o nunca, debía decirle sus verdaderos sentimientos hacía el —Takao…tu… — cerró sus ojos un momento para poder respirar hondo.

El joven Kinomiya miraba confundido a su amigo, ¿Qué quería decirle? Estaba dispuesto a escucharlo, así es leyeron "estaba" pues miro por arriba del hombro de Rei y vio como Kyo le entregaba a Max un mejorado Draciel.

—Esta listo, ahora debes probar su defensa mejorada— hablo el castaño

Takao tras escuchar la palabra "probar" perdió la atención que le estaba dando a Rei, pues su mente enfocó toda su atención en algo muy importante…si, debía tener una bey batalla con Max.

— ¡Ok! — estaba feliz pues su amigo Draciel tenía una nueva mejora —Thank You Kyo — sonrió — ¿Daiichi me ayudas? — pregunto al pequeño pelirrojo.

— ¡Porsupes…!

— ¡Yo Max! — dijo un muy animado Takao que en cuestión de segundos ya estaba arriba del bey estadio — ¡Ven rápido! — agitaba su mano para que Max lo viera.

—Eso es rapidez— comentó Kyo con una gota detrás de su cabeza. Max tan solo se rió un poco.

En cuanto Rei abrió los ojos noto que Takao ya estaba arriba del bey estadio esperando a que Max fuera para tener su bey batalla, Rei sintió como una roca (literalmente) le caía sobre la cabeza y esta tenía escrito en letras grandes "Epic Fail" Suspiro derrotado, un total fracaso su intento de declarársele a Takao. Vio como su amigo rubio fue junto a Takao para poder preparase.

—Bien Max, muéstrame esas mejoras que le hicieron a Draciel — dijo colocando a su compañero Dragoon en su lanzador.

—Ya verás que tan fuertes somos Draciel y yo Takao — al igual que el oji-rubi Max coloco su bey en su lanzador.

— ¡No es justo, yo quería pelear contra Max! — se quejo Daiichi

—Ya abra una segunda vez Daiichi, no te enojes— sonrió amable Hiromi

— ¡Tu no entiendes vieja bru…! — Daiichi no midió sus palabras, antes de que terminara su oración Hiromi ya le había propinado una buena patada que lo mando a volar y se estrello por ahí.

Los demás se acercaron para observar la pelea entre los chicos.

—Tres…

—Dos…

—Uno…

— ¡Go shoot! — gritaron ambos para así lanzar sus beys y así chocaran sacando chispas.

* * *

— ¡Ve Pegasus! — hablo animadamente nuestro pelirrojo

— ¡No te dejes vencer Libra! — ambos beys chocaron causando una explosión, iban a toda velocidad, con cada choque sacaban chispas, ninguno daba su brazo a torcer.

* * *

— ¡Go Draciel! — el bey de color verde comenzó a dar varios golpes al bey de color blanco.

— ¡Dragoon! — el bey blanco salio disparado hacia la derecha así tomo velocidad para poder atacar de golpe al bey verde, debido a la mejora de Draciel pudo aguantar el ataque. — ¡Sorprendente Max!

* * *

—Has mejorado mucho Yu — libra lanzaba una ráfaga de ataques contra Pegasus —Pero… — en un movimiento Pegasus lanzo a libra al aire, pero cayo como si nada en el estadio.

—Te lo dije Gingi, Libra y yo no perderemos — Libra volvió a chocar contra Pegasus causando una gran explosión.

—Y yo te dije que Pegasus y yo no nos contendremos ¡Ve Pegasus, jugada estrella Pagasus Big Bang…

—Shadow wave— tan solo Ginga pudo escuchar a aquella voz

_« _¿_Que_?_» _

De repente todo el estadio se cubrió de negro, Ginga fue envuelto por una oscuridad total, miro a su alrededor, solo estaba el y su bey Pegasus quien seguía girando.

—Pero que…— se quedo impresionado ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando? — ¿Qué es este lugar? — con la vista buscó a sus amigos pero no había nadie—¡Chicos! ¿Pueden oírme? ¡Yu! ¡Padre! ¡Alguien! — se escucho un silencio penetrante

—Hagane Ginga — escucho a alguien hablarle, dirigió su vista hacía el frente, una niebla apareció y poco a poco se transformó en un joven quien ocultaba su identidad bajo una capucha negra.

— ¿Quién eres tu? ¿Dónde están mis amigos? — se puso a la defensiva.

Tan solo soltó una pequeña carcajada.

* * *

Draciel y Dragoon iban chocando por todo el estadio, sacando chispas, moviéndose a una gran velocidad.

— ¡Increíble! No esperaba menos de ti Takao

—Lo mismo digo Max, ¡Esto es genial! — le sonrió a su rubio amigo — ¡Vamos Dragoon, Evolution…!

—Shadow wave— aquella voz resonó en los oídos de Takao.

Una oscuridad rodeo el lugar, tan solo se encontraba el y su compañero Dragoon, miro alrededor, no había nadie.

— ¿Qué paso? ¿Dónde estoy? — solo estaba el silencio— ¿¡Chicos donde están?! ¡Si me escuchan respondan! — no hubo respuesta alguna.

—Kinomiya Takao — esa voz se escucho de nuevo, dirigió su vista hacía en frente y ahí una niebla espesa comenzó a tomar forma, apareció un joven misterioso quien traía una capucha color negro.

— ¡¿Quién eres tu?! ¡Que le hiciste a mis amigos! — miro fijamente hacía el desconocido.

* * *

—…— tan solo lo observó detenidamente

— ¿Quién eres?— el joven sonrió dejando ver sus dientes los cuales parecían unos finos colmillos — ¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¡¿Dónde están todos?!

Con un movimiento de mano ilumino el lugar. La escena que se mostró a continuación dejo en shock al oji-miel, todos sus amigos se encontraban en el suelo, nadie respondía, tenías heridas por todo el cuerpo, al lado de cada quien pudo ver sus beys destruidos.

—No es… verdad — miro perplejo a su alrededor — ¡Tu…! — miro con furia al causante de todo.

* * *

— ¡Responde! ¿Dónde estamos y donde están mis amigos? — apretó sus puños.

Hizo un movimiento de muñeca de izquierda a derecha para poder iluminar el lugar, lo siguiente que vio Takao lo dejo petrificado, todos sus amigos estaban en el suelo inconscientes, heridos y con sus beys destruidos.

—¡…! —sus ojos brillaron de ira— ¡¿Qué les hiciste?!

Rió burlonamente —No te preocupes, pronto te reunirás con ellos — un aura maligna rodeo su cuerpo, por instinto Takao dio un paso hacía atrás, al lado del joven comenzó a aparecer un gran dragón de color negro, sus alas enormes y su mirada imponente color escarlata.

* * *

—Esta sensación…— Ginga apretó sus puños y tembló ligeramente, era la primera vez que se sentía así —Este ambiente tan pesado…

— ¿Tienes miedo? — sonrió de lado, el Dragón abrió su boca para liberar un rugido y mostrarle sus colmillos a Ginga.

Con un ademán de mano por parte del joven el dragón abrió su boca para lanzar acido hacía Ginga, en ese momento su bey comenzó a brillar, el ataque nunca llego, el caballo mítico se encontraba enfrente de Ginga.

—Pegasus… tu me protegiste — el hermoso caballo relinchó.

* * *

— ¡Ve Neltharion! — el Dragón negro lanzó un potente rugido, se lanzó para poder atacar a Takao, por reflejo se cubrió con su brazo derecho.

Su bey comenzó a brillar, un gran dragón azul apareció reteniendo el ataque del dragón contrario.

—Seiryuu… — su fiel compañero se encontraba forcejeando con el malvado dragón.

—Es inútil — el dragón negro rugió con fuerza, el aura que cubría al chico se hizo más grande, así Neltharion mordió el cuello de Seiryuu, este rugió de dolor, como si de una muñeca de trapo se tratase lo arrojo con fuerza hacía otro lado.

— ¡Seiryuu!

* * *

—Que tierno, el pequeño caballo protegió a su amo — dijo burlonamente

— ¡Pegasus es mi amigo! — defendió el pelirrojo.

—Todo esfuerzo es en vano ¡Aplástalo! — Neltharion se lanzo contra Pegasus, el caballo voló tratando de esquivar el golpe pero el dragón usó su gran cola para darle un golpe directo en su lomo haciendo que se estrellara contra el suelo.

— ¡Pegasus! — se acerco corriendo para ver a su compañero.

El dragón negro rugió, la fuerza de su rugido fue muy grande para hacer que Ginga saliera volando y se estrellara contra el suelo, el caballo al ver eso trato de incorporarse pero Neltharion se lo impidió colocando su gran garra en su cuello.

—Destrózalo — sentenció, el dragón uso su garra para golpear unas cuantas veces el lomo de Pegasus, cuando el caballo estaba muy débil, dirigió sus ojos escarlatas para observar a Ginga, abrió su boca para lanzar acido.

* * *

— ¿Estas bien Seiryuu? — se acerco a su amigo

—Acábalo — ordenó

Neltharion abrió su boca para lanzar acido, justo antes de que lastimara a Takao, Seiryuu se colocó en medio para proteger a su compañero, callo al suelo muy herido. El joven de mirada rojiza observo al gran dragón que tenía enfrente, ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Era el fin? Apretó sus puños por la frustración, una vez más el dragón se preparaba para lanzar su ataque.

_«Debe haber algo que pueda hacer…pero… ¿Qué?» _

_«Esto no va bien, ¿Qué puedo hacer? Tiene un gran poder…» _Entre cerro sus ojos color miel.

_« ¡No puedo perder aquí!» _Una chispa de brillo se reflejo en sus orbes rubíes.

_« ¡No me rendiré!» _apretó sus puños, sus orbes color oro empezaron a brillar.

— ¡Seguiré peleando! — gritaron ambos chicos, cuando el dragón lanzo su ataque justo en ese momento apareció una brillante luz, haciendo que los dos jóvenes no sufrieran ningún daño

— ¡¿Qué?! — el joven llevo uno de sus brazos hacía su cara para poder taparse de aquella brillante luz.

Seiryuu rugió, se puso de pie, una aura azul cubría su cuerpo dándole más poder, el hermoso caballo relincho, se incorporó y una aura de tono azul un poco más claro envolvía su cuerpo dándole fuerzas.

La luz se hacía más potente, gracias a esto hacía que el dragón negro retrocediera al igual que su joven dueño.

Aquella luz era cálida, nuestro joven pelirrojo se encontraba sorprendido, de repente escucho un potente rugido, la luz dejó ver a un hermoso dragón, se veía poderoso, imponente, sus escamas eran de diferentes tonos de azules, tan increíbles.

_«Un dragón…» _

Takao observaba aquella luz, tan brillante, tan cálida, ¿Qué estaba pasando? en ese momento el relincho de un caballo lo saco de sus pensamientos, sus ojos brillaron al ver a un hermoso caballo, era de un azul muy claro pero lo hacía ver majestuoso, poderoso y elegante, vio como desplegó sus alas, tan sorprendentes y espléndidas.

_«Un Pegaso…»_

Todo paso en una fracción de segundo, Pegasus y Dragoon fueron a atacar al dragón negro, fue en ese instante que orbes color oro y rojizas se encontraron por primera vez.

—Tsk… — el joven encapuchado retrocedió, frustrado decidió que retirarse era la mejor opción — ¡Neltharion! — el dragón negro rugió así regreso con su amo para poder irse.

— ¡Espera! — Gritaron ambos chicos, en ese entonces la luz se agrando avanzando hacía ellos segándolos.

**~***_**Beyblade Evolution***_

— ¡AAAHH! — abrió sus ojos de golpe, su respiración era muy agitada, su frente estaba empapada de sudor, su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente, se incorporo, respiro hondo para poder calmarse, cuando su respiración se regularizo, recorrió el lugar con sus ojos, reconoció el lugar en donde estaba, su habitación — ¿…?

— ¡Hijo! — un alterado Ryuusei entro corriendo por la puerta para ver que le había ocurrido a su pequeño hijo. — ¿Estas bien? ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Te duele algo? — pregunto preocupado.

—Padre… ¿Qué paso? — llevó su mano izquierda hacía su cabeza, sus ojos se abrieron como platos tras recordar lo que había vivido momentos atrás — ¡¿Y los demás?! ¿Dónde están? ¿Están bien? ¿No paso nada? — pregunto atropelladamente, se intentó levantar de su cama.

—Cálmate Ginga — tomo a su hijo por los hombros evitando que se levantara —Todos están bien, tranquilo, se encuentran aquí abajo en la sala, solo están preocupados por ti. Cuando bey batallabas con Yu, sufriste un desmayo.

— ¿Un desmayo? — miro confuso a su padre, ¿En que momento se desmayo? ¿Todo fue un sueño? Todo lo que vio…el dragón negro, aquel joven misterioso, sus amigos heridos…el chico de mirada rojiza ¿Lo soñó? Miro hacía su mesita de noche, el reloj marcaba las seis de la tarde ¿¡Tanto tiempo se desmayo!?

—Debiste tener una pesadilla, tranquilo Ginga ya pasa — lo saco de sus pensamientos mientras acarició gentilmente el cabello del menor

—Todos están aquí abajo ¿verdad? — el Pegaso mayor asintió —Vamos a bajar — con un poco de dificultad se incorporo, se sentía muy cansado, aún no entendía que había pasado, su cabeza daba vueltas, lo primero que quería hacer ahora era comprobar si sus amigos estaban bien.

Ambos pelirrojos bajaron por las escaleras, ahí se encontraban todos, Yu, Kenta y Madoka estaban sentados en el sillón blanco, Hikaru estaba sentada en una de las mesas del comedor mientras que Tsubasa se encontraba al lado de ella, Nile y Masamune se encontraban de pie, mientras que Kyouya estaba recargado en la puerta de la entrada con los ojos cerrados y Benkei estaba a su lado.

—Chicos… — hablo finalmente el joven pelirrojo.

— ¡Gingi! — en el rostro de Yu se formo una gran sonrisa, se bajo de su asiento para ir corriendo hacía Ginga y abrazarlo — ¡Me alegra que estés bien!

— ¿Cómo te encuentras Ginga? — preguntó preocupada la joven castaña.

—Estoy mejor, gracias. — le sonrió para poder calmarla un poco.

—Nos diste un buen susto Ginga — Masamune llevo sus manos hacía su cintura.

—Lo siento chicos — llevo su brazo derecho detrás de su nuca —No se que paso. Arruine la fiesta

—Lo importante es que estas bien Ginga — dijo en un tono dulce la chica peli-celeste —No te preocupes por eso, otro día podemos celebrar — sonrió

Ginga miró a sus amigos, todos estaban tranquilos de que nada le haya pasado. —Gracias — una hermosa sonrisa se formo en su rostro.

Así el señor Ryuusei los invito a cenar, todos estuvieron de acuerdo, bueno Kyouya tan solo dijo "Hmn" pero (también gracias a Nile) accedió a cenar con los demás. La cena transcurrió con tranquilidad, todos platicaban felices, cosas triviales, Masamune contaba una de las anécdotas que le paso en el gimnasio donde practica con sus amigos, todos estaban riendo, Ginga tan solo sonreía y ocasionalmente participaba en la conversación, todos estallaron en risa cuando Masamune finalizo su relato, estaba un poco avergonzado, ¿Cómo iba a saber que aquella chica era en verdad un chico?

El joven de orbes color oro no se inmuto, se encontraba jugando con la comida de su plato, sus ojos veían fijamente al puré de papa como si encontrara algo interesante en el, su mente no dejaba de pensar en ese sueño tan raro, pero… ¿Realmente fue un sueño? Se sintió tan real… aquel ambiente pesado, el dragón negro que imponía miedo, cuando salió volando, todo… suspiró, por mas que tratara de no pensar en eso no podía lograrlo. ¿Quién era ese joven misterioso? Recordó al gran dragón azul, se veía majestuoso, pero más importante… ¿Quién era el joven de cabellos azules? No sabía que creer ¿Debía decirle a sus amigos? Pero tal vez de verdad fue un mal sueño después de todo, no quería preocuparlos por nada, se trató de convencer a si mismo de que todo fue un sueño pero eran demasiados pensamientos, apretó el cubierto que tenía en la mano.

— ¿Estas bien Gingi? — la voz de su pequeño amigo lo saco de sus pensamientos

—Si… estoy bien Yu — le sonrió, aunque era más una sonrisa forzada, pero era una sonrisa a final de cuentas.

Su amigo se le quedo viendo algo preocupado, decidió no preguntar más y continuo comiendo, por su parte Ginga tomo su vaso para darle un buen trago, el oji-azul tan solo observo detenidamente a Ginga, se estaba comportando extraño, cerro sus ojos, con tranquilidad volvió a comer.

Ya eran las ocho y media de la noche, ayudaron al señor Ryuusei a recoger los platos y alzar la mesa. Todos se fueron despidiendo, Benkei y Masamune acompañaron a Madoka y a Kenta para dejarlos en sus respectivas casas, Tsubasa se ofreció a llevar a Hikaru hacia su casa, la cual acepto gustosa sonriéndole a Tsubasa, al ver su sonrisa siempre el calor le subía a las mejillas, Kyouya y Nile se irían juntos pues el joven egipcio pasaría la noche en casa de su ex-capitán de equipo.

—Hasta mañana — Madoka se despidió alzando su brazo, los chicos hicieron lo mismo.

—Descansa Ginga — hablo Hikaru mientras se despedía con la mano, Tsubasa hizo un ademán en señal de despedida.

—Fue un placer volver a verte Ginga — Nile le sonrió —Nos vemos — palmeó el hombro contrario para despedirse y comenzó a caminar a fuera de la casa.

—Nos vemos Nile — sonrió, poco después soltó un suspiro cansado.

—Deberías ir a dormir — la voz lo sorprendió un poco, volteo para encontrar a Kyouya quien tenía los brazos cruzados a la altura de su pecho.

—Estoy bien — trato de sonreír pero la verdad desde que había despertado se sentía muy cansado.

—Idiota…— dijo en un tono tranquilo y se acerco al menor —Se te ve que estas cansado, tus ojos me lo dicen todo — tras escuchar eso Ginga desvió su mirada algo apenado —Ve a tu cuarto y descansa — se sorprendió al sentir la mano de Kyouya sobre su cabeza y acariciarla suavemente, el calor le subió al rostro encendiendo sus mejillas.

—S-Si…— balbuceó

—Nos vemos — camino a paso tranquilo a fuera de la casa para alcanzar a Nile quien estaba esperándolo.

—Kyouya…— observo la espalda del mayor irse tranquilamente, a los pocos segundos una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, —Hasta mañana — susurró para si mismo.

—Gingi estas sonriendo como doncella enamorada — esa pequeña voz hizo que sufriera un respingo.

— ¡Yu! — parpadeo varias veces —Pensé que ya te habrías ido a tu casa…

—Oh, sobre eso, llame a mi mamá y le dije que me invitaste a quedarme a dormir aquí — le sonrió de oreja a oreja.

—Pero yo no te invite… — miró confundido a su pequeño amigo.

—Bueno pues hazlo porque no me pienso ir — le sonrió de forma inocente —Gingi, el señor Ryuusei me contó que tuviste un mal sueño y yo como tu amigo es mi deber protegerte de los monstruos — dijo orgulloso poniendo sus manos en su cintura — ¡Vamos a divertirnos! — sin previo aviso tomo a Ginga de la mano y lo jalo para subir las escaleras para llevarlos en dirección al cuarto del pelirrojo.

Ryuusei tan solo los miró con una sonrisa, ya era habitual que Yu se quedara a pasar la noche en su casa, a el no le molestaba, de hecho veía al pequeño oji-esmeralda como un segundo hijo, le agradecía infinitamente a Yu por preocuparse por su hijo, colocó el cerrojo a la puerta, apagó las luces y subió a su cuarto para poder descansar.

* * *

— ¡ESPERA! — gritó eufórico mientras se sentaba de golpe, abrió sus ojos, se sentía mareado, sus manos apretaban la sabana que lo cubría, su respiración era agitada, pequeñas gotas de sudor bajaban por su sien, ¿Qué demonios había pasado? ¿Por qué estaba en su cama? ¿En que momento se fue a acostar? ¿A que hora llegó a su casa? Llevo ambas manos hacia su cabeza. Trató de recordar, primero estaba en la BBA, luego tuvo una bey batalla con Max ¿Y después? Ya no recordaba nada. De pronto recordó de golpe, aquel joven con su dragón negro. Se tenso y el recuerdo de sus amigos heridos le hizo sentir un vacío en su estómago, se destapo y se levanto lo más rápido que pudo. Corrió hacia la puerta del cuarto, la abrió y estuvo dispuesto a correr pero su abuelo lo sorprendió justo antes de chocar el anciano lo tomo de los hombros frenándolo por completo.

— ¡Quieto muchacho! ¿Qué paso? Te escuche gritar y vine para ver que te pasaba — el mayor miro preocupado a su nieto, se veía agitado y nervioso —Tranquilízate Takao.

— ¿¡Donde están los chicos?! — preguntó exaltado — ¡¿Están bien?!

—Cálmate muchacho, están aquí abajo… — no termino su oración pues Takao se soltó de su agarre y corrió escaleras abajo para comprobar como se encontraban sus amigos.

Hiromi estaba sentada en el extremo izquierdo del sofá color verde fuerte, su mirada se veía preocupada por su amigo de cabellos azules, Max estaba con ella parado a su lado, Rei no dejaba de caminar de aquí para allá, Kai estaba recargado en la pared con sus brazos cruzados observando detenidamente al suelo, aunque parezca sorprendente Yuriy se encontraba ahí sentado en el extremo contrario del sofá, su brazo derecho estaba recargado en el respaldo, Daiichi se encontraba sentado arriba del respaldo donde el ruso tenía su brazo, molestándolo, jugaba con sus mechones rojizos. Al parecer el joven pelirrojo ya tenía más paciencia… ¿Oh no? De un momento a otro tomo la mano del pelirrojo menor y con su otra mano le jalo una hebra de cabello, el menor se quejo de dolor. Kyo jugaba nerviosamente con sus dedos, estaba sentado en el sofá en medio de la chica y del joven ruso.

Todos escucharon que alguien bajaba las escaleras rápidamente, Hiromi sonrió aliviada al ver a su amigo despierto, pero se veía algo agitado.

— ¡Takao! — su amigo estadounidense fue corriendo hacía el con una sonrisa, de un momento a otro Takao lo tomo por los hombros, sus manos temblaban ligeramente, esto sorprendió al rubio y su sonrisa se borró.

— ¡¿Te encuentras bien Max?! ¡¿No te duele nada?! ¡¿Y tu bey?! ¡Dime que están bien! — preguntó atropelladamente, agitando a su amigo rubio.

—Cálmate Takao — Rei trato de acercarse, pero antes de poder tocar el hombro de su amigo, Takao se giró hacía el y lo tomo por el cuello de su camisa.

— ¿¡Y tu bey?! — exigió saber

—No es momento para eso Takao — contestó el oji-ámbar colocando sus manos sobre los ante brazos de Takao intentando que lo soltara.

— ¡Donde esta tu bey! — pregunto más histérico.

—Cálmate Takao — hablo el joven rubio —Mira — de su bolsa saco a su compañero Draciel quien estaba en perfectas condiciones. —Todos estamos bien — le sonrió para calmarlo.

— ¿Y los demás? — preguntó refiriéndose a los demás beys. Nadie entendía nada, pero por la mirada que tenía el joven oji-rubí decidieron mostrarle sus beys para que se calmara.

Dranzer, Gaia Dragoon, Wolborg, inclusive Kyo saco a Einstein para demostrarle a Takao que no solo ellos estaban bien si no sus beys. Takao regreso su vista a Rei quien sostenía a Driger en su mano derecha. Cuando vio que todos estaban bien soltó un suspiro de alivio. Liberó a Rei de su agarre y agacho la cabeza cerrando sus ojos, se sentía más tranquilo pero no del todo. Aún podía sentir el ambiente denso, aquel joven que ocultaba su identidad, el miedo que sintió al ver a Seiryuu herido, no entendía nada.

—Takao… — su amigo rubio se acerco a el —Debiste haber tenido un mal sueño.

_« ¿Un sueño?» _Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe al recordar al dragón negro, esos ojos color escarlata que lo observaban fijamente. — ¡No fue un sueño! — grito de repente sorprendiendo a sus amigos.

— ¡Todo se veía tan real! — apretó sus puños — ¡Todo! ¡Había un chico misterioso y luego y luego apareció un gran d-dragón negro, sus ojos eran rojos…! — comenzó a narrar su sueño demasiado rápido, nadie le entendía nada.

—Cálmate Takao. — su amigo chino trato de hacer que volviera a la realidad pero el joven de cabellos azules no escuchaba.

— ¡Y… luego Seiryuu me salvo…!— era cómico en cierto punto, pues mientras Takao relataba agitaba sus brazos y caminaba apresuradamente en el mismo lugar muy estilo anime. — ¡Y vi a alguien pero no lo conocía y…! — no termino su relato pues su abuelo le había dado un buen golpe en la cabeza con una de las espadas de madera que usaba para practicar Kendo.

Takao se llevo ambas manos hacía la zona golpeada, tenía un pequeño chichón, se agacho poco a poco para ponerse en cunclillas y empezar a quejarse en voz baja.

— ¡Te han dicho que te calmes Takao! — habló estricto el señor Kinomiya —Todo fue un mal sueño — hablando un poco el tono de su voz.

— ¿Todo fue un sueño…? — dejó de quejarse para repetirse esas palabras — ¿Qué me paso?

—En tu bey batalla contra Max antes de que atacaras te desmayaste — le explico la chica castaña

— ¿Me desmaye? — sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa ¿Cómo fue eso posible? No se sintió mal ni nada.

—Creo que tanto dulce te afectó — miró a su amigo Rei quien le sonrió para calmarlo.

—Siento haberlos preocupado chicos — agacho su mirada algo apenado.

—Don't worry Takao — el ojiazul sonrió.

—Bueno, ya que mi nieto despertó vallamos a comer algo, deben estar hambrientos. — ofreció el abuelo amablemente, todos asintieron (bueno no todos) se levantaron de sus lugares y siguieron al señor Kinomiya. Takao suspiro, una mano se coloco en su campo de visión, era su amigo Max quien le ofrecía su mano para ayudarle a que se levantase, sonrió y así tomo la mano contraria para incorporarse eh ir a cenar.

La cena transcurría tranquila, Daiichi platicaba con Rei y Max, el abuelo tan solo sonreía feliz, Hiromi y Kyo también participaban en la charla, Kai solo comía en silencio al igual que Yuriy, pero quien era el más callado era el chico de cabello azul, no había dicho ni "pío" en toda la platica, su cabeza seguía procesando lo que acaba de pasar, aquel sueño si es que realmente fue un sueño, estaba algo cansado, todo se sintió tan real, recordó a ese hermoso caballo mítico, se trataba de un Pegaso, se vea tan hermoso y elegante. ¿Quién sería aquel muchacho de mirada color miel? Fue extraño, cuando esa luz aprecio pudo ver a ese chico, por unos segundos se miraron a los ojos. Suspiro y su mirada quedo perdida viendo hacia su plato, tratando de buscar algo interesante.

—Entonces como Takao no dijo nada me comeré este pedazo de carne — reaccionó cuando escucho su nombre, pronto vio a Daiichi tomar su pedazo de carne con los palillos y se lo llevaba a su boca gustoso. — ¡Que rico! — exclamo el pequeño pelirrojo.

— ¡Wha! ¡Daiichi eso era mío! — reclamó

—Yo pregunte que si no te lo ibas a comer y como no me respondiste lo tome como un si — sonrió mientras seguí masticando aquel pedazo de carne.

— ¡Tu…! ¡Devuélvelo! — dejó sus palillos para atrapar a Daiichi del cuello con su brazo derecho mientras que con la izquierda apretaba su mejilla — ¡Escupe vamos! — el niño tragó duro y sonrío victorioso

—Es una pena, ya esta en mi estómago.

—Con que esas traemos eh — lo soltó y tomo una papa del plato contrario y la comió feliz, como era de esperarse Daiichi se quejo y una pelea inició, ambos se robaban comida mientras discutían.

Rei y Max comenzaron a reír, Hiromi y Kyo tenían una gota detrás de sus cabezas, el abuelo solo sonreía, ya era natural tener ese tipo de peleas a diario en la cena, pero a todos les lleno de alivio al ver al antiguo Takao, el joven bicolor tomo su vaso para llevarlo hacía su boca, antes de que el vaso tocara sus labios una pequeña sonrisa apenas visible apareció en su rostro, claro que nadie se dio cuenta salvo cierto chico pelirrojo quien lo miraba curioso, su sonrisa no se hizo esperar mientras continuaba comiendo.

El resto de la tarde-noche paso tranquila, Kyo y Hiromi se fueron a sus casas, agradecieron la comida y se retiraron, el abuelo muy amablemente les ofreció a los demás quedarse en el dojo, ya era normal que los 4 muchachos se quedaran ahí en el Dojo, esa sería la primera vez de Yuriy en quedarse en casa de Kinomiya. (Además de que no tenía otro sitio a donde quedarse)

Nuestro querido oji-rubí iba por el pasillo tranquilamente, pensó que darse una buen baño le ayudaría a relajarse y olvidarse de aquel sueño, varias imágenes pasaron por su cabeza recordando todo nuevamente, entre cerro sus ojos y apretó un poco su pijama que llevaba en sus brazos junto con una toalla. Sacudió su cabeza y suspiro algo cansado.

—Bonita casa Kinomiya — escucho a sus espaldas, al darse vuelta vio al dueño de esa voz firme.

—Yuriy — murmuró — ¿Qué pasa?

—Nada — se cruzo de brazos —Tan solo hacía un pequeño tour por la casa — recorrió el lugar con la mirada para luego ver al joven moreno.

La mirada del mayor le hizo ponerse nervioso, no es que le desagradara la presencia de Yuriy, si no todo lo contrario, cuando Yuriy salió del hospital, constantemente iba a visitarlo, eso le hizo a Takao sentir que estaban formando una amistad, pero digamos que a veces Takao se le quedaba viendo, Yuriry no era nada feo, al contrario, cuando sonreía a veces Takao se sonrojaba pues sonrisas como esas hay muy pocas. ¡Claro que no le gustaba! Solo que aún no podía evitar ponerse nervioso cuando estaban a solas. Pues a veces Yuriy hacía cosas algo "raras".

El pelirrojo se acerco lentamente hacía Kinomiya, este estaba sumido en sus pensamientos que no noto la cercanía del otro, el mayor se agacho un poco para poder ver la cara de Takao de cerca, pues en estatura Yuriy era más alto. El joven peliazul se dio cuenta de la cercanía del otro, se tenso un poco, el joven ojiazul se acercó peligrosamente a escasos centímetros de la cara contraría.

—Te vez tenso — hablo pausadamente — ¿Te sientes bien? — el menor sentía la respiración contraria muy cerca de sus labios, al joven pelirrojo le encantaba poner nervioso a Takao, se divertía cuando veía todas las reacciones del Kinomiya menor al tenerlo (demasiado) cerca. — ¿Y bien?

—E-estoy bien — trato de sonreír. ¿En que momento Yuriy lo arrinconó contra la pared? Y demasiado cerca para su gusto.

El mayor sonrió de lado, levantó su mano derecha para acariciar la mejilla contraría, el oji-rubí tragó duro, deslizo su mano hacía arriba acariciando la piel morena, fue en eso entonces que quitó su mano de su mejilla, lo siguiente que sintió fue que su gorra ahora estaba cubriendo su cara, pues en un rápido movimiento Yuriy se la quitó y se la coloco de manera algo brusca cubriéndole toda la cara.

—Mejor ve a cambiarte y descansa, eres un pésimo mentiroso — se cruzo de brazos y sus ojos lo miraron seriamente.

—S-si…— se acomodó su gorra, no alzó la vista pues no quería que el otro descubriera el pequeño sonrojo que se había formado en sus mejillas. Caminó algo torpe hacía la puerta de baño, como alma que lleva el diablo entro y cerro la puerta con seguro, no quería que pasara algo mas "raro". Ahora ven a que me refería con cosas raras, el pelirrojo siempre hacía eso, lo ponía muy nervioso.

El ojiazul se dio la vuelta para ir a prepararse para ir a dormir, pero unos ojos conocidos de color ámbar lo veían seriamente.

— ¿Qué quieres Kon? — pregunto tajante.

—Eso debería decir yo — su mirada se afilo — ¿Qué es lo que quieres tu con Takao?

Sonrió de manera altanera y llevo sus manos hacía su cintura —Lo mismo pregunto yo — habló burlonamente —No creas que no te vi en la fiesta de la BBA, tu patético intento de decirle a Kinomiya que lo amas —se río pues la expresión de Rei era de total asombro además de que un leve sonrojo se apodero de su cara — ¿Crees que se fijaría en alguien como tu? — siseó.

—Eso no es de tu incumbencia — dijo mirándolo con enfado —Muy pronto le diré a Takao lo que siento.

El pelirrojo tan solo camino tranquilamente para pasar de largo al joven chino, antes de irse agregó: Si no lo haces pronto, alguien te podría ganar Kot **(3) **así desapareció de la vista de Rei. El pelinegro apretó sus puños ¿Qué quiso decir con eso? ¿Acaso Yuriy…? ¡De ninguna manera! El le diría a Takao sus sentimientos, ya había tomado una decisión, lo haría mañana mismo.

**XxxxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxxxXKyoxGin&amp;KaixTakaoXxxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxxxX**

La noche era tranquila, la fresca brisa movía suavemente las ramas y hojas de los árboles de la ciudad, en una casa blanca dos chicos se divertían, Yu estaba arriba de la espalda de Ginga, ambos reían, el dueño de libra le daba suaves golpes con la almohada, el sonido de alguien tocando los distrajo un momento. Cuando Ginga dijo "adelante" apareció su padre, quien les dijo que ya debían irse a la cama y así lo hicieron, el pequeño Yu se coloco su pijama color blanca con azul, pues ya que constante mente se quedaba en casa de los pelirrojos optó por dejar una muda de ropa ahí para el siguiente día, el ojimiel ya tenía su pijama color azul puesta, apago las luces y ambos se metieron a la cama.

—Oye Gingi ¿Ya estas mejor? — preguntó el menor

—Si, gracias Yu— una bella sonrisa se formo en su rostro

—Nee, en la cena estabas algo tenso, ¿Qué soñaste? — se atrevió a preguntar, al escuchar esa pregunta Ginga desvió su mirada, volvió a recordar todo de nuevo, suspiro hondo, decidió contarle a Yu lo que había pasado, después de todo ellos tenían una buena comunicación y confianza ¿Por qué no contarle? Al finalizar su relato las orbes color esmeralda lo veían sorprendidas.

— ¿Un dragón? ¿Enserio? — el pelirrojo asintió —Wow… que sueño tan raro.

—...— se acomodo mejor en la cama —Sabes Yu, me alegra saber que haya sido un sueño. y

— ¿…? — Yu lo miró curioso.

—Cuando los vi heridos a todos ustedes, sentí miedo, miedo de perder a algo que quiero… — apretó la sábana —Yo… — no continuó pues sintió la mano de Yu la cual estaba sobre la suya.

—No te preocupes Gingi, mientras nos mantengamos unidos no hay nada que temer— le sonrió con los ojos cerrados —Si alguien intenta dañar a nuestra familia, libra y yo lo detendremos —el pelirrojo sonrió con ternura—Descansa Gingi.

—Descansa Yu. — cerró sus ojos para después caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

La brisa fresca se tornó en un viento frío, ahora las ramas de los árboles se agitaban violentamente, las personas que aun transitaban por la ciudad se apresuraron para poder llegar a su casa. Unos pasos tranquilos se escuchaban por el crujir del césped, el joven sonreía, se estaba acercando a su destino, pronto la fiesta iba a comenzar.

En el cuarto del pelirrojo, Pegasus se encontraba en la mesita de noche, de pronto comenzó a brillar, esto hizo que Ginga reaccionara y comenzara a abrir sus ojos, se sentó en la cama algo adormilado, se tallo su ojo para despabilarse, miró hacía su mesita y se sorprendió al ver a su compañero brillar intensamente.

— ¿Qué…? — se levanto con cuidado de la cama tratando de no despertar al menor, tomo a su amigo entre sus manos, se preocupó, Pegasus le decía que algo maligno se estaba acercando, miro por su ventana, sus ojos no podían creer lo que veía, estaba en shock. El mismo joven encapuchado se encontraba afuera… —No fue un sueño… — murmuró.

Se cambio lo más rápido que pudo, claro sin hacer mucho ruido, no quería despertar a Yu, quien estaba dormido placidamente ocupando casi toda la cama, termino de colocarse su bufanda y sin más tomo su lanzador y su fiel compañero para después guardarlos en sus respectivos cinturones. Salió corriendo de su casa, con la vista recorrió el lugar tratando de encontrar al chico. Al girar a la derecha pudo ver la espalda de éste quien se alejaba. Sin dudar salió corriendo detrás de ese muchacho. Sus pasos lo llevaron hacía el parque donde practica con sus amigos, o donde llega a recostarse en el pasto y descansar, el joven se freno en seco y se volteo para encarar al joven pelirrojo.

—Veo que decidiste seguirme — sin duda alguna esa era la misma voz con la que soñó.

— ¿Quién eres tu? — pregunto desafiante, el joven soltó una pequeña carcajada, acto seguido hizo su capa a un lado para sacar un lanzador, en un movimiento rápido coloco su bey para ponerse en posición de ataque.

—Con que ese es tu objetivo… — sonrió —Esta bien ¡Ven! — saco su lanzador y sin perder el tiempo tomo a Pegasus para colocarlo en posición —Tres… Dos…Uno…

— ¡Go shoot!—Gritaron al unísono, al chocar los beys generaron una fuerte explosión, una nube de polvo cubrió a ambos bladers.

—Que poder…— su vista se fijó en el bey de color negro — ¡Pegasus! — su bey color azul comenzó a dar una ráfaga de ataques al bey contrario para hacerlo retroceder — ¡Muy bien, sigue así! — Pegasus continuaba sus ataques, el bey negro estaba perdiendo equilibrio, Big Bang tomo más impulso y de un fuerte ataque saco volando a su adversario.

—Ve — hizo un ademán con su mano para indicarle a su bey que atacara, en el aire se recupero y cayó en picada para dar un buen golpe en la face-bolt de Pegasus y hacer que perdiera el equilibrio.

— ¡Pegasus! — se recupero — ¡Modo Smash Attack! — Pegasus cambio de forma y ahora sus ataques eran mas potentes, el bey contrario trataba de retenerlos pero casi no lo lograba, en un ataque lo lanzo lejos y fue a estrellarlo contra el tronco de un árbol. — ¡Bien hecho Pegasus! — celebro.

—Que ingenuo — estiró su brazo hacía donde se encontraba su bey — ¡Neltharion! — el bey salio de los escombros del árbol, hubo un cambio en su anillo de energía, ahora al chocar contra Pegasus, lo saco volando hasta estrellarse en una de las bancas del parque.

— ¡Pegasus! ¡Aún no hemos perdido!

Yu estaba muy cómodo, todo su pequeño cuerpo ocupaba la cama a su antojo. —Mmm, más helado por…fis… — sonrió por su sueño, al momento de voltearse se cayo de la cama —Auch…— se sobó, miró el cuarto — ¿Gingi? — se levanto y fue a buscar a su amigo pelirrojo, toco el baño…nada, bajo a la sala…no había nadie, la cocina…tampoco, se estaba empezando a preocupar, ¿Dónde se metió el joven de cabellos rojos? Un mal presentimiento comenzó a inundar su ser… sin dudar fue corriendo a la habitación del señor Ryuusei para informarle.

— ¡¿Ginga no esta…?! — se levanto de la cama muy rápido, ambos se cambiaron y bajaron las escaleras. ¿Dónde podría estar su hijo?

Al salir de la casa sintieron un fuerte viento helado, el clima cambió drásticamente, Yu sintió su angustia crecer, un pequeño brillo salió de su bolsillo, era su compañero libra quien emitía aquel resplandor — ¿Acaso…? —Yu debía ir a ayudar a Ginga cuanto antes, se dio la vuelta para correr en dirección al parque donde se reunían.

— ¿¡A donde vas Yu?! — trato de detener al pequeño oji-esmeralda.

— ¡Se en donde esta Gingi! — lo miro por arriba de su hombro mientras continuaba corriendo — ¡Por favor llame a los demás! ¡RÁPIDO! — grito para después seguir su carrera.

El bey de color negro continuaba con sus ataques hacía Pegasus, pero éste le respondía con la misma fuerza, iban a gran velocidad, el bey oscuro estaba empujando al bey azul, éste trataba de detenerlo pero no lo conseguía, en un movimiento Neltharion mando a volar a Pegasus golpeándolo desde abajo.

— Esta es mi oportunidad ¡Jugada estrella, Pegasus Ataque Explosivo Estelar! — Pegasus se recupero en el aire, el hermoso caballo apareció desplegando sus alas para relucirlas, cayó en picada para poder atacar al bey contrario. — ¡Ve Pegasus!

—Tonto…— el joven sonrió mostrando esos finos colmillos — ¡Neltharion! — su bey comenzó a brillar en un tono púrpura, soltó una onda de energía muy fuerte haciendo que Ginga perdiera un poco el equilibrio. En ese momento el gran dragón negro apareció rugiendo, voló por los cielos para chocar de frente contra el caballo causando una gran explosión.

— ¡Pegasus! — uso su brazo para cubrirse del polvo, cuando el humo se disperso ambos beys continuaban girando en el suelo, aunque Pegasus se balanceaba un poco, Ginga comenzó a jadear, se sentía cansado, aún no había recuperado sus fuerzas al cien, llevo una mano hacía su pecho y se apoyo en el suelo flexionando su rodilla.

— ¿Ya te cansaste? — comentó burlonamente —Que pena…apenas comenzaba la diversión — se encogió de hombros —Acabemos con esto… ¡Neltharion! — el bey comenzó a brillar con más intensidad, el dragón negro apareció, abrió su boca para empezar a cargar su ataque.

_«Si no esquivo el ataque dañara gravemente a Pegasus»_ Necesitaba moverse de ahí y rápido, pero esa fatiga lo mantenía en su lugar ¿Por qué su fuerza desapareció tan rápido?

—Poison breath — miró al gran dragón que lanzaba su ataque, de su boca lanzó acido.

— ¡Libra ráfaga infernal! — el bey amarillo lanzo su ataque con todo su poder para poder salvar a Pegasus del ataque del dragón. — ¡Gingi! — gritó el pequeño para ir corriendo al lado de su amigo.

—Tsk…ese mocoso…— apretó sus dientes.

— ¡Yu! ¿Cómo llegaste aquí?

—Libra me ayudo a encontrarte, el me dijo donde estabas — le sonrió, después le ayudó a levantarse del suelo. — ¿Quién eres tu? — se dirigió al otro joven.

—Maldito mocoso, bueno ya que interferiste tendré que aplastarte a ti también — dijo con voz ácida.

— ¡Como si lo fuera a permitir! — Pegasus fue al ataque chocando con el bey negro para hacer que retrocediera.

— ¡Ve Libra! — el bey amarillo se le unió a Pegasus en su ataque, ambos lanzaban unos potentes ataques, el bey obscuro comenzó a retroceder perdiendo un poco su equilibrio

— ¡Vamos! — gritaron en coro los dos chicos, así sus dos beys brillaron y juntos lanzaron un último ataque a su oponente causando que saliera disparado por los aires, cayó sobre una banca destrozándola por el impacto.

— ¡Bien hecho! — sonrió el pelirrojo

— ¡Lo logramos! — brinco feliz el pequeño oji-esmeralda, el joven que tenían de frente se llevo una mano hacía su frente y comenzó a reír descaradamente. —¿Qué es tan gracioso? — se quejó.

—Lo estúpidos que son…— contesto agresivo —Dejémonos de niñerías… ¡Shadow Wave! — extendió su brazo hacía la derecha, su bey salió disparado de los escombros, el dragón negro voló hacía ellos para atacar a ambos beys, al momento de chocar una fuerte explosión se causo, por lo cual Yu y Ginga salieron disparados hacía atrás.

— ¿Qué fue esa explosión? — el dueño de unicornio estaba sorprendido, pues sacudió a todos como si un terremoto hubiera ocurrido.

—Esto no me gusta — hablo el ojiazul —Debemos llegar rápido — los demás lo siguieron corriendo para llegar a su destino.

El humo se disperso, Ginga se trato de incorporar pero no lo consiguió de repente se sentía muy débil, se apoyo sobre sus brazos para no caer de lleno en el suelo, giro su cabeza al lado izquierdo, Yu estaba en el suelo inconsciente con libra a su lado pero Pegasus aun continuaba girando con algo de dificultad, de golpe el recuerdo de sus amigos heridos le hizo sentir una horrible sensación. — ¡YU! — gritó. — ¡Tu…! — miro con rencor al joven.

—Hagane Ginga, este es el futuro que le depara a ti y a tus amigos — se acerco unos cuantos pasos al ojimiel —Todo acabo — sonrió, su vista se poso en el pequeño rubio —El pagara por su intromisión… ¡Jugada oscura…!

— ¡Detente! — gritó con desesperación.

— ¡Neltharion Death Wing! — su bey comenzó a brillar, una onda de energía se esparció por el lugar haciendo que la capucha del joven cayera dejando ver aquellos ojos color ámbar llenos de rencor y de odio. El dragón negro desplegó sus enormes alas negras para volar directo hacía Yu.

— ¡Ginga, Yu! — se escucharon a lo lejos los gritos de sus amigos.

El dragón sacudió sus alas para liberar un tipo de espinas oscuras que iban directo hacía Yu, Ginga reunió todas sus fuerzas y se levanto corriendo, Pegasus activo su ultima estrategia, el modo Final Drive, al cambiar su botón corrió con más velocidad, Ginga se aventó y abrazo a Yu para recibir el ataque, antes que esas espinas lo tocaran el caballo apareció galopando colocándose en medio, desplegó sus alas para también lanzar un ataque. Hubo una última explosión. Sus amigos llegaron corriendo, observaron lo que había pasado.

— ¡Chicos! — su amiga Madoka gritó preocupada.

El humo se disperso… no había nadie donde se suponía debían estar Yu y Ginga, todos se quedaron estupefactos ¿Dónde estaban sus amigos? Tan solo el joven de cabellos azules estaba ahí parado junto con su bey girando.

— ¡¿Qué les hiciste?! — preguntó Tsubasa

El joven de mirada ámbar los observo con despreció —No los volverán a ver — fue lo único que dijo, tomo uno de los extremos de su capa para darse una vuelta y en el acto desaparecer completamente.

* * *

La luna alumbraba las calles de la ciudad, todo era calma, algunas personas daban una caminata nocturna o simplemente otras regresaban del trabajo, en el Dojo se podía sentir una paz agradable. Pasaban las once de la noche, todos dormían tranquilamente en sus respectivo futón. Max estaba sonriendo de oreja a oreja ¿Qué estará soñando? Su boca se movió dejando salir un balbuceo el cual se entendió como "ei…" Daiichi estaba totalmente destapado y su cuerpo estaba todo contorsionado, extraña manera de acomodarse, Rei estaba cómodo de lado, su respiración era tranquila y pausada, Kai estaba de lado dándole la espalda a todos, Yuriy estaba de igual manera. Pero nuestro querido oji-rubí no podía conciliar el sueño, usaba su brazo como almohada y su vista estaba fija en la pared de madera como si fuera el objeto más interesante del mundo. Aún no podía dejar de pensar en el sueño, se sentía algo cansado pero por más que tratara el sueño no llegaba, tal vez si iba a la cocina por un vaso de leche eso le ayudaría, si eso sería bueno.

Con cuidado se levanto de su futón, tratando de no hacer mucho ruido para no despertar a sus amigos, una vez que salió se encaminó hacía su cocina para tomar el vaso de leche, abrió el refrigerador, cogió un vaso para llenarlo a la mitad. Una vez que su leche estaba tibia la tomo con calma no había prisa. Cuando termino puso el vaso en los trastes sucios, respiro hondo ahora ya se sentía mucho mejor sentía que podía regresar a su futón y descansar. Sonrió ante la idea, de repente sintió una brisa fría, sintió una sensación algo rara, se sentía familiar ese ambiente pesado, algo le daba mala espina. Trato de no hacerle caso, tal vez solo la temperatura había bajado nada fuera de lo normal.

Caminó hacía el dojo para poder irse a dormir, al acercarse a su futón vio que entre sus cosas algo estaba brillando, acercó su mano y notó que su amigo Dragoon estaba brillando ¿Por qué? De nuevo esa brisa fría soplo, con decisión camino hacía la puerta que conducía al jardín, la abrió y salió para observar el reflejo de la luna en el pequeño estanque, movió su cabeza hacía su derecha, sus ojos se quedaron en blanco al ver al mismo joven misterioso con el que había estado.

_«Entonces no fue un sueño, fue real» _ pensó mientras veía detenidamente al joven

—Si no tienes miedo vendrás — habló tranquilamente el joven para después darse la vuelta y caminar a paso lento.

¿Era un tipo de desafío? Takao frunció el seño, el no le tenía miedo, ¡Claro que aceptaría ese reto! El no le temía a nada. Con decisión camino hacía sus cosas para poder cambiarse, al agacharse para coger su gorra la madera del suelo crujió haciendo que Daiichi lo escuchara y se quejara un poco, el peliazul no le dio importancia, se coloco su gorra, tomo a su compañero y su lanzador sin más salió del dojo siguiendo a ese tipo.

—Mm…— lentamente abrió sus ojos y vio como una silueta muy conocida salió del dojo — ¿Takao? — dijo adormilado, se apoyo sobre sus manos para ver mejor pero la silueta de su amigo ya no estaba.

Salió a la puerta de afuera de su casa, buscó al joven con la vista y ahí lo vio, estaba caminando tranquilo, sin esperar más comenzó a seguirlo, por el camino que tomaron Takao ya se hacía una idea a donde iban el parque. Al llegar el joven se frenó, se dio la vuelta para encarar al joven de orbes rojizas.

—Tienes agallas — dijo llevando su mano hacía su cintura

— ¡Por supuesto! — apretó sus puños — ¡Yo no le temo a nada! — lo miro desafiante

El chico sonrió, llevo su mano a su bolsillo trasero para sacar un lanzador junto con su bey, una vez preparados apuntó hacía Takao.

—Ya veo — sonrió de lado —Si quieres una beybatalla ¡La tendrás! — saco su lanzador y su fuel compañero, una vez listo se puso en la misma posición que el otro. —Tres…dos…uno…

— ¡Go Shoot! — jalaron la cuerda de los lanzadores para mandar a sus beys a la lucha

— ¡Ve Dragoon! — su bey comenzó a atacar al otro dando varios golpes certeros que lo hacían retroceder — ¡Eso es! — Dragoon tomo más impulso para golpear por debajo al bey contrario y sacarlo volando. — ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes?

—Tonto… ¡Ve! — su bey giro perfectamente y con elegancia golpeo una de las barras de los columpios que ahí se encontraban para ganar impulso extra, se dirigió rápidamente hacía Dragoon dándole un fuerte golpe para mandarlo a los aires.

— ¡Dragoon! — miro a su adversario para después fruncir el ceño. —Tsk…

Daiichi se incorporo, ¿A dónde demonios se fue Takao? ¡Y a esas horas de la noche! Algo no andaba bien ¿Tendría algo que ver el sueño que tuvo el peliazul? Debía descubrir que se traía entre manos, se levanto del futón y camino a la salida no sin antes ponerse sus zapatos. De nuevo el molesto sonido de la madera crujir hizo que nuestro lindo rubio se despertara.

— ¿Qué pasa Daiichi? — habló adormilado aún con sus ojos cerrados.

—Takao se salió del dojo, creo que seguía a alguien…no se pero no te preocupes Max, yo lo traigo de vuelta — habló con una sonrisa, así de un brinco salió del dojo y corrió en dirección en la que Takao se había ido momentos atrás.

—Ah bueno, con cuidado — bostezo, se acomodo mejor en su futón pues al parecer la temperatura había bajado.

Dragoon se encontraba esquivando la ráfaga de ataques que su oponente le lanzaba, era veloz, ambos beys se encontraron, soportaron el ataque de ambos y comenzaron a sacar chispas tratando de empujar al otro. Neltharion gano el poder mandando a volar a Dragoon.

— ¡Dragoon ataca! — el bey blanco brillo, el dragón azul apareció en los cielos lanzando un potente rugido, se recupero del ataque y cayo en picada dando un gran golpe a su oponente haciendo que éste perdiera un poco su equilibrio.

Daiichi iba corriendo en busca de Takao, en ese momento vio una luz, pudo ver a Seiryuu en el cielo gracias a eso pudo descifrar donde se encontraba su amigo oji-rubí.

— ¿Qué te parece? ¡Esta es nuestra fuerza! — alzo su puño a la altura de su pecho.

—Nada mal para el tres veces campeón de beyblade de esta era — sonrió burlonamente —Lastima que no seas rival para mi

— ¡¿Qué?! — se molestó — ¡Ahora verás! — ordeno a Dragoon atacar.

Dragoon se acerco a toda velocidad a su oponente, de nuevo éste cambio su anillo de energía, cuando e bey de Takao llego con un potente ataque éste lo mando volando hacía atrás, de nuevo intento atacar pero no lograba hacer retroceder al bey negro. Takao no podía creerlo ¿Cómo detenía sus ataques?

—Te lo dije, no eres rival para mi — extendió su brazo izquierdo indicándole a su bey que cambiara de modo otra vez, Neltharion se movió a gran velocidad para atacar al bey blanco, comenzó a moverse en zigzag dando fuertes golpes en los costados del bey contrario.

— ¡Trata de detenerlo Dragoon! — era inútil, Dragoon retrocedía más y más.

— ¡Shadow Wave! — ordeno su ataque, el dragón negro apareció rugiendo, Seiryuu también apareció, ambos dragones forcejeaban, Neltharion con su fuerza cargó a su contrincante y lo lanzo al suelo.

— ¡Seiryuu! — el dragón negro desplegó sus alas para darle el último golpe a Seiryuu.

— ¡Great Cutter! — un bey morado se puso en medio logrando que el dragón negro retrocediera — ¡Que te pasa Takao! — el nombrado volteo al escuchar esa ruidosa voz — ¡Este fantoche no te puede ganar! ¡Tu eres el campeón! — le sonrió

—Daiichi… — cerro sus ojos para después sonreír —Tienes razón, no puedo perder aquí — se acomodó su gorra — ¡Ve Dragoon!

Nuestro querido amigo de origen chino comenzó a moverse para poder acomodarse en su futón, sintió un poco de frío. No dijeron nada acerca de que bajaría la temperatura. Abrió sus ojos con pesadez, enfoco a Max quien estaba muy cómodo hecho "bolita" para conservar el calor, miro a los dos rusos, ellos no tendrían frío pues ese aire era una simple brisa para ellos debido a que en Rusia hacía mucho más frío que ahí, bostezo, miro al futón de Daiichi…no había nadie, tal vez fue al baño, vio como su amigo Max se movía un poco, lo vio sentarse aún con los ojos cerrados. "Agua" murmuro el rubio, se levantó para ir a la cocina, en cuanto Max se levanto Rei vio el lugar donde dormía Takao…no había nadie. _«Que raro» _pensó.

Prontamente el joven ojiazul regreso de la cocina con su vaso de agua, al caminar nuevamente la madera crujió un poco más fuerte eso hizo que ambos rusos reaccionaran ante el ruido, se sentó en su cama y tomo con calma su agua.

Rei bostezo —Oye Max, ¿Sabes si Takao esta en la cocina? — colocó su cabeza en su almohada y cerro los ojos pero sin quedarse dormido.

—No esta ahí — bostezo —Daiichi dijo algo sobre que Takao se salio en medio de la noche siguiendo a un extraño, entonces fue por el — dijo como si nada y se volvió a acomodar.

—Ya veo — no dijo nada más eh intento dormir, así pararon algunos segundos en lo que su cabeza trataba de procesar lo que Max le acaba de decir…Takao se salió en medio de la noche solo, tal ves siguiendo a un extraño que probablemente sea un delincuente…de pronto su cabeza hizo un "click" — ¡QUE TAKAO QUE! — grito mientras se incorporaba de golpe.

— ¡Ve Dragoon! — el bey blanco y morado atacaban juntos al bey negro

— ¡Demuéstrale tu poder Gaia Dragoon! — con su poder combinado hacían retroceder a su oponente — ¡Eso es!

—Tsk…porque siempre mocosos interfieren…— se quejó pues aquel niño rubio de igual manera había salvado al pelirrojo. —Pero…— en un rápido movimiento Neltharion logro quitarse a los dos beys.

—Que poder…— el pelirrojo menor estaba sorprendido —Vamos por el Takao— el nombrado asintió

— ¡Twin Tornado! — gritaron en coro, ambos beys formaron unos grandes tornados, gracias a la potencia de éstos lograron sacar volando a Neltharion, el dragón azul y dorado aparecieron, con sus garras golpearon el pecho del dragón malvado para sacarlo volando y estrellarlo contra el suelo.

— ¡Toma eso! — sonrió victorioso el oji-esmeralda — ¡Eso te pasa por meterte con los campeones!

— ¡Ja! — soltó una carcajada — ¿Enserio creen que con esos ataques tan pobres me vencerán? — Neltharion voló por los cielos dejando ver sus alas — Poison breath…— abrió su boca para cargar su ataque de acido, un potente rayo color verde salio de su boca para atacar directo a los dos dragones. Tanto Seiryuu y Gaia Dragoon trataron de resistir el ataque.

Los cuatro jóvenes se encontraban afuera del dojo junto con el abuelo, ¿Dónde podían estar sus amigos? ¿Por qué se fueron en medio de la noche? ¿Y si algo les pasaba?

—Takao…— murmuró el pelinegro, apretó su puño por la frustración, no quería que nada malo les pasara a sus amigos, cerro sus ojos y los apretó con fuerza, en ese momento su bey comenzó a brillar, los demás beys brillaban intensamente era como si…los guiaran.

—El parque…— dijo Max — ¡Deben estar en el parque! — apretó su bey que tenía en la mano, no le gustaba esa sensación de angustia que se formaba en su pecho, en ese momento una fuerte explosión se escucho en todo el lugar, esa explosión provenía del parque, todos comenzaron a correr para llegar a su destino.

— ¡Vallan con cuidado muchachos! — gritó el abuelo esperando que sus dos nietos se encontraran bien.

El humo iba desapareciendo poco a poco, Takao se intentó incorporar, una gran fatiga lo inundo, empezó a jadear ¿Por qué se sentía tan cansado? Miro a su lado, estaba Daiichi en el suelo junto con su bey el cual dejo de girar, eso hizo que fijara su vista en su bey, aun continuaba girando pero con mucha dificultad.

—No puedes ganar — miro con enfado al joven de cabello azul, debido a la fuerza del aire hizo que su capucha cayera y dejara ver su rostro.

— ¡Takao, Daiichi! —Takao reconoció aquella voz, era de Max sin duda alguna.

—Chicos…— murmuro

—Tsk…siempre tienen que llegar a interrumpir — se quejo el de orbes color ámbar —Tendré que eliminarlos.

Los ojos de Takao se abrieron de par en par, de nuevo esa angustia apareció.

— ¡¿Quién eres tu?! — Rei miro con desprecio al otro — ¡Aléjate de ellos! — ordenó

—…— los miro fijamente a cada uno, después soltó una carcajada, todos lo observaron confundidos —Neltharion — su bey salio disparado hacía ellos con la intensión de herirlos.

Kai en un rápido movimiento de manos logró lanzar a Dranzer antes de que los golpearan, al momento del choque causaron una fuerte explosión haciendo que retrocedieran algunos pasos. Dranzer continuaba girando aunque se tambaleaba un poco eso sorprendió a Kai y a los demás.

—Cuanto poder…— Max no creía lo que veía, su amigo bicolor no perdía el equilibrio así y más al momento del lanzamiento.

Neltharion tomo impulso para ir directo hacía el bey de Kai, una ráfaga de ataques estaba lanzando pero Dranzer los lograba esquivar.

— ¡Dranzer! — El gran fénix rojo apareció haciendo gala de sus hermosas alas emplumadas. El dragón negro no tardó en aparecer mostrando sus grandes colmillos, volaron alto y empezaron a luchar, con su cola llena de espinas le pego en el pecho al gran ave haciendo que se fuera a estrellar contra un árbol.

—Aplástalo — ordenó, el dragón se lanzó al ataque, antes de que pudiera tocar al bey azul, Draciel, Wolborg y Driger ya se encontraban en medio protegiendo a su compañero. —Tsk… Ustedes… — miro con hastío a los tres bladers, quienes tenían su lanzador en su mano. —Ya me arte… — Cambiando de nuevo su anillo de energía Neltharion soltó un potente aire sacudiendo violentamente las ramas de los árboles.

_«¿Qué clase de bey es ese?» _ La mirada atenta del pelirrojo le permitió ver e cambio que había sufrido el bey negro el cual comenzó a brillar en un tono púrpura emanando un aura maligna.

—Shadow Wave— el dragón negro rugió con potencia, las bestias de los chicos también lo hicieron, el dragón saco sus garras para tomar del cuello a Gembu y estrellarlo contra Byakko, uso su cola para dar un fuerte golpe en el pecho del lobo y hacer que se estrellara contra Suzaku. Debido a la potencia del ataque hizo que los chicos salieran volando y fueran a estrellarse contra el suelo.

— ¡Chicos! — Takao recordó el momento en que vio a sus amigos lastimados — ¡Dragoon! — su bey fue directo contra su oponente pero este lo mando volando, haciendo que Takao chocara con su espalda en el tronco del árbol.

—Todo esfuerzo es inútil — sus orbes ámbar brillaron siniestramente —Todo acaba aquí… — con un ademán de su mano indicó a Neltharion atacar — Jugada oscura Death Wing — Neltharion desplegó sus alas para lanzar sus espinas contra Takao y Daiichi.

En ese momento Gaia Dragoon y Dragoon brillaron con intensidad, sus dragones rugieron con potencia colocándose en medio del ataque para salvar a sus dueños, por impulso Takao abrazo a Daiichi para protegerlo del ataque. Una explosión cubrió todo el lugar…

—¡…Takao, Daiichi…! — grito Max preocupado, ese fue un golpe directo.

El humo se fue dispersando dejando ver al joven de cabello celeste quien sonreía mientras su bey giraba a su lado, Takao y Daiichi…no estaban…

—No es verdad… — sus hermosos ojos color azul mar temblaron, miro al joven de mirada ámbar quien los veía con algo de rencor.

—Nunca volverán— se dio la vuelta para desaparecer delante de los demás.

* * *

— ¡Por favor Yu abre los ojos! — el joven pelirrojo se encontraba de rodillas sosteniendo el cuerpo de su amigo — ¡Responde!

* * *

— ¡Vamos Takao despierta! — el pequeño pelirrojo estaba con ambas manos sujetando la cara del mayor — ¡No es divertido...! — apretó sus ojos — ¡RESPONDE!

Aquel joven misterioso estaba en una habitación junto con aquella niebla púrpura, estaba sonriendo, todo salió como lo planeo, desde un estanque veía las dos escenas, el pequeño rubio inconciente al igual que el joven de cabellos azules.

—Que empiece la fiesta — sonrió mostrando sus finos colmillos.

**To be continued… **

**¡Aquí termina este capitulo muy largo! ¿Les gusto? ¡Dejen sus reviews por favor! **

**ALLEN: (1) Capitulo 37 de G-Revolution, donde Takao y Rei pelean en el parque. **

**(2) Es un dragón mítico color negro, también se le conoce como "Ala muerte" **

**(3) Kot significa gato en ruso. **

**YO: ¡Por fin termine! Me llevo mucho terminar esto, tuve que reescribirlo muchas veces y quede más que satisfecha, espero y no se les haya hecho pesada la lectura, espero que no. Un aviso rápido, no se preocupen por mis demás historias, claro que las terminare, solo necesito un poco de tiempo jeje. Pero para que no se cansen esperando los invito a leer mi más reciente One-shot "El Trigre &amp; Cinderella" Solo lleven el cursor donde dice "Sakura9801" Denle click y ahí les mostrarán mis historias. **

**LAVI: ¿Qué pasara? ¿Dónde están los chicos? ¿Quién era ese joven? ¿Qué les pareció su bey "Neltharion"? ¿Cuál es su objetivo? ¿Les gustaron las pequeñas escenas KyoxGin, ReixTakao y el leve YuriryxTakao? **

**KILLUA: ¡Descúbranlo en el siguiente capitulo! **

**TODOS: See ya! **


End file.
